skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Skippy: RYAN!
"Ask Skippy: RYAN!" is the 26th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called ZESTYpanda writes to Skippy, who initally addresses as "PANDAZEST." Skippy becomes angry when he reads that ZESTYpanda's real name is Ryan, one of his old enemies. Skippy says Ryan keeps writing him and does not want to read the message. However, he gives in and begins to read it. The message says, "DEAR SKIPPY WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? LOVE... RYAN." This infuriates Skippy as he lets out a scream of anger (albeit in slow motion). He shouts that he hates Ryan and screams again. He says he is going to kill Ryan (at one point, his wig falls off). He farts and says, "Fart! Your mom!". He proclaims he is coming to get Ryan now and he is dead. Skippy begins to run off, his wig off again. Skippy again says Ryan is dead since he is going to kill him. He runs out the door as his wig falls off yet again and an evil laugh is heard in the background. The scene cuts to a black screenshot with green captions that say, "Meanwhile, at Ryan's Evil Lair..." as the tune to "Twinke, Twinkle, Little Star" briefly plays. Ryan is in his lair, playing with a puppet, which he says is so beautiful. Playing as the puppet, Ryan tells the other puppets that once he has eliminated Skippy, they will rule "Puppet World" forever and laughs evilly (which loops four times and once in fast forward five times). Just then, Skippy enters and shouts Ryan's name, making him scream in terror as Skippy screams angrily. Skippy confronts his enemy, asking him if he thinks he is stupid and tells him that he will kill him (with his wig falling off again). Skippy tells him he will kill him, his babies, and everything. Just as Skippy attacks Ryan, Cop interrupts, startling Skippy and Ryan. It turns out Cop just wanted to ask them if they have seen a little puppy dog running around since he lost his. Skippy says no and asks Ryan's puppet if she has, to which she says no and Skippy confirms this to Cop. Cop says he will go back to eating donuts and reading magazines of old ladies that like to swim. He bids them goodbye as he leaves. Skippy begins to go back to dealing with Ryan. He laughs as he turns Ryan's chair around, but screams in surprise when he sees the chair empty and a wig in his place. Skippy looks around, wondering where Ryan went and calls out his name. He then says his name under his breath in anger. Skippy begins to call for Ryan again and briefly has a fit on Ryan's keyboard as his wig falls off for the final time. Finally, Skippy shouts, "STUPID!". The scene cuts to a black background with white captions that say, "THE END" as an owl is heard hooting. Category:Season 2016 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes